History Rewritten
by TVObssessedGirl28
Summary: Section D are having flashbacks of a past long ago. Their past lives have come back to dictate their present ones. Will they be able to remember who they were in the days of Robin Hood and figure out a way to prevent history from repeating itself in 21st century England before it all reoccurs? Or will it end as it did all those years ago in 12th century England?


**Crossover in Time**

Who would have thought that past lives could come back to dictate present ones? Section D certainly didn't imagine it and yet, this current situation had indeed just done that. With the return of Akardy Kachimov, the team at MI-5 were forced to relive their past in order to stop Kachimov from destroying the country. The only problem they had was that they did not remember who they were in the land of knights, fair maidens and notorious outlaws.

What Section D needed to do to stop Kachimov destroying the UK economy was to work out who they were when King Richard the Lion-heart ruled the country. From what they'd been told by their informants Kachimov in his past life used to be Prince John. Obviously, to the team his history seemed to make sense. Because if it didn't, he wouldn't have had the knowledge on how to bring the economy to its knees. Although there was confusion on who Section D were suppose to be in their past, Harry knew more than he was letting on. He thought the team didn't need to know what he knew at the moment and believed that when the time was right he would tell him everything he knew.

Lucas, Harry's protégé and second in command wasn't as in the dark as everyone else was. He had known Harry a long time and knew when he wasn't telling them everything thing. With that instinct, Lucas was determined to find out what was going on. Just like everyone else, Lucas knew Kachimov was determined to bring down the UK economy in support of the Russian economy to fund nuclear weapons. He also knew that Kachimov in the present had a knack at taxes and knew the stock market well. His idea was to gain profit by stealing from those who couldn't afford to pay the high prices the government had initiated.

When the team discovered Kachimov's business venture, Harry informed them about the connection with Robin Hood. He explained to them that somehow Kachimov had got it into his head that he was the present version of Prince John. At first when the team found out that the political situation had links with the well-known legend from history, they thought it was an absurd assumption. But, when Harry explained to them that not only did Kachimov think he was a character from the legend, they were reincarnations too, the team thought Harry had lost his mind. Ros, told Harry there was no way in a thousand years that there was any truth in what he had told them. How could they be the reincarnations? Reincarnations were not even real. Harry replied that he would like it if he was joking but, he wasn't. Kachimov was sucking the country dry and transferring the money over to Russia.

Lucas, wanting to know what was really going on walked over to Harry's office and knocked on his door. When he didn't receive an answer, he opened the door and stepped inside. Harry looked up from his computer. He was surprised to see Lucas in his office as he knew he hadn't granted permission enter.

"Lucas, I did not remember giving you permission to enter this office." Harry told him, his tone severe.

"Harry," Lucas said, "You are going to have to tell me what is going on? I know you are not telling us the whole truth."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Don't mess me around, Harry! I know you know more then you letting on. What else do you know about Kachimov? If you know anything that might help us figure out who we were in the days of Robin Hood and his Merry Men, I need you to be honest with me."

"You do not need to know anything yet. You are not ready, it is far too dangerous to know at the moment. Anyway, you have been through so much already."

"For goodness sake! I have been tortured by the FSB for 9 years. I know what dangerous is. Just tell me what you know."

"Lucas..." Harry tried to calm him down.

"No. I am suppose to lead the team and how am I suppose to that if you won't be honest with me?"

Knowing Lucas was right, Harry decided to tell him.

"But, I tell you this must not leave this room until I know more." Harry warned him.

Lucas gives him a quick nod and takes a seat in front of Harry's desk.

"You know that Kachimov believes he is Prince John?"

"Yes."

"Well, he has said that if we want to be able to stop him from destroying this country's economy we'll need to figure out who we were."

Lucas looked confused. He still didn't understand how this was even possible. How could what happen a thousand years ago affect the present? Whatever it was they were going to make sure it didn't happen again.

"How are we suppose to find out this information? We can't necessarily travel back in time and discover our past selves, can we?"


End file.
